Necklace
by dark moonlight
Summary: Temari is excited for her date. While preparing she spots a necklace...How did she get it only having enough money to buy her clothes? Please read and review! It's a humor only fic. Oneshot


* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything (except the plot) 

Summary: Temari's plans before the date and she sees a necklace but left her money. In the end, how did she get it? Read and find out

* * *

Today, was a special day for Temari. As she looked at her calendar, she smiled that tonight; she and Shikamaru are going out for a date. Even though if they're just going out for dinner, she seemed like she was in heaven. The whole morning she went shopping bringing along Gaara and Kankuro looking for new clothes to wear, until a beautiful necklace caught her eye. But she realized that she only had brought enough money to provide for her clothes. With a deep sigh she left the jewelry store with her brothers who didn't even seem to care. But I guess she was wrong. 

"Psst…Gaara, since you brought money, I think you should buy the necklace for Temari-neesan." Kankuro whispered to his brother's ear, waiting for Temari to leave the store.

"Shut up. Why should I do that? It seems really stupid after she just told us not to interfere during her date. "Gaara rolled his eyes, glaring at Kankuro. He was very stingy with his money, especially when he would use it for someone else. "And besides you brought money too." He shot a glare again.

"Aww…c'mon! Maybe she could at least stop her bad cooking for the meantime knowing that one of us did something good." Kankuro groaned ignoring his brother's glare. Gaara had a feeling that his brother never does good things at heart. He was disappointed at the thought of it. He didn't know why but he just is.

"Well, if you want that to happen so bad, why don't you buy it." He replied, giving off a little anger. _"He only wants to buy it to for Temari-neesan so she could do something good for him not because she felt sad…"_

But before Kankuro could answer…

"Hey! C'mon guys! Hurry up! I haven't finished my shopping yet!" Temari called out the attention of her 2 brothers.

That night, 30 minutes before she was about to leave, she received a phone call from one of her closest friends from Konoha. It was Ino. Soon, Temari told her about her upcoming date with Shikamaru. They were both talking about boys and how to prepare before a date until she told Ino about the necklace she found at the jewelry store and how much she regretted to bring all of her money next time. But all Ino could do was to agree with her. Before she could continue, she looked around in case her brothers were eavesdropping. Kankuro was watching TV while Gaara was staring at the wall in silence. She gave a sigh of relief.

"Good…They're not doing anything stupid…" She smiled as she looked at the results, then she looked at the clock. --- "Oh shit! I'm late!" She screamed loud enough to make Kankuro to wince and Gaara to stop wasting his time. It was 10 minutes till 8:00. Shikamaru told her to meet him at the restaurant at eight. She bid her friend good-bye and to her room she went.

She dressed up quickly onto her new clothes, putting in a pinch of make-up, got her bag, and then looked at herself and her non-necklace neck which gave her a frown. But not wasting her time, she rushed down the stairs. She found Kankuro going up his room and Gaara looking at her. Ignoring his stare, she ran to the door _"I hope I won't be too late…" _She thought as she was about to reach the doorknob until…

"Temari-neesan!" A voice called out her attention.

"What is it!?" She exclaimed as she looked at the only person who most likely called her. Gaara.

"Uhm…I bought you this…" He mumbled as he walked up to her and held up the beautiful necklace she had wanted as he adverted his eyes.

"Gaara…" She mumbled as she took the necklace slowly. Now, she felt like she didn't have to care if she was late for her first date. She had never thought that her psychotic brother would be so generous to buy something to make her just look good.

"Look, I only bought it because it would benefit for both of us. You know I didn't get anything for your birthday last week, so here's my gift to you. It benefits for you 'cause you'll be using it for your date. So…yeah. Happy Birthday nee-san." He replied. "_Shit…I am so dead…" _

"Gaara…" She said again, dumbstruck. _"She's going to kill me." _Gaara thought. "That…" she continued. _"Here it comes…" _Gaara closed his eyes.

"…WAS THE MOST GENEROUS THING YOU HAVE EVER DONE FOR ME! YOU'RE THE BEST BROTHER A SISTER COULD ASK FOR!!" She screamed happily as she gave Gaara crushing bear hug.

"N-nee-s-sa-a-an….y-you're s-sq-squeeze-zing m-me…" He whispered as if his eyes are popping out.

"Oh…sorry. Gaara." She smiled as she let go of her brother. He took in a gasp of breath and looked at her. "Anyways. See you later or tomorrow or…somethin…you'll be late for your date." He said as he pointed at the clock. Her sister narrowed her eyes. Uh-oh…

"Oh shit…oh well, the past is the past. Thanks Gaara!" She smiled as she opened the door and stepped out of the house while Gaara stood there waving his hand.

" Ne, Gaara...One more thing…" She said as she stopped walking and looked at him. He looked at her giving in his full attention.

"You know, you could always ask me help about anything related to girls…" She winked before she turned her back. He blushed at that offer. "…or if you need help getting one!" She exclaimed from afar and ran off. With that remark, his blush covered up his whole face.

_Maybe it is true with the saying; Do unto others what you want others to do unto you._

_ -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Disclaimer: Haha! Well, thats the end. Please Read and review!


End file.
